Temptation
by Sakuraraestar
Summary: She was trying to save Klaus, now she has to fend off the advances of Aurora. She totally doesn't want that kind of attention from Aurora, right? Cami/Aurora pairing. Rated M for talk about religion and the talk of sexual exploration.


**AN:** _While doing the backstory for TO for the New Heretic story, this pairing (Cami/Aurora) came about. They wouldn't leave my brain, so I had to write them out. But it went in a weird direction and I'm not really sure why or how it did that. This is also the first time I've written anything close to femslash. This pairing will make appearances in the New Heretic story, but it's set roughly a month or so before the events of the New Heretic start. New Heretic is in the crossover section of TVD & TO._

* * *

"He's never going to be what you want, lovey," Aurora drawled, causing Cami to stiffen.

She slowly turned around, arms full of groceries. After Klaus's latest session, Cami needed to restock her fridge. The pitfalls of being mortal.

"And what do you know of what I want?" Cami almost spat. Why did Aurora hang around her, trying to plant seeds of doubt about her relationship with Klaus?

"He doesn't know how to appreciate someone like you," Aurora said cryptically, looking at Cami with a strange look.

"Someone like me?" Cami sputtered indignantly. Now the vampire tramp was insulting her?

Aurora didn't say anything but tenderly stroked Cami's cheek before flashing away. Cami was completely confused. From what Cami knew of her, Aurora was unstable and obsessed with Klaus. This interaction was slightly unstable but it wasn't focused on Klaus, like their first one. This one seemed to be about Klaus not appreciating Cami.

Wait, was Aurora attacking Klaus's treatment of her? No, it had to be a move against Klaus or to get her away from Klaus so Aurora would have him all to herself. Cami wasn't going to let that happen. Klaus was actually changing his behavior for the better, Aurora was a danger to that. Cami could already see the signs of Klaus reverting back to the person she first met.

When Cami went to see Klaus the next day, Aurora was there practically hanging off of him. Cami glared at Aurora who gave her a smirk and a little wave before flashing away. Klaus took a sip of bourbon to hide his smile at their display, silently wondering if Cami knew the true reason Aurora was acting like she was.

"Why is she still around?" Cami asked, her first plan evaporating as jealousy took over.

"She's a very old friend," Klaus lightly chided causing Cami to huff in annoyance.

"Old alright," Cami muttered angrily as she started pacing.

Klaus inwardly sighed, it seemed that he'd let Cami's little infatuation with him go on for too long. Now he would have to bruise her feelings without turning her against him. Klaus had yet to secure her family's room of dark artifacts, most commissioned by Kol to use against him.

"You have nothing to worry about," Klaus said softly, catching her shoulders as she paced, "What was between us ended ages ago."

Cami visibly relaxed, leaning towards Klaus who awkwardly released her. He made an excuse of needing to talk with Elijah about business in the Quarter before flashing way. With nothing else keeping her there, Cami went to Rousseau's to do some paperwork.

She was neck deep in figuring out the weeks food order when the door jingled. Confused, because she knew she'd locked the door, Cami grabbed the nearby bat before leaving the office. Cami slowly crept out into the bar/seating area, praying this wasn't a scene out of a slasher movie.

Cami swung the bat with all her strength when a chair moved behind her. The bat was caught easily by the red-headed devil herself, Aurora de Martel.

"Jesus," Cami blurted, "Well, there goes the slasher movie theory."

"Do you like the slasher movies?" Aurora asked eagerly, her face lighting up.

"Not particularly," Cami said after a moment of confusion.

"Ooh, let me guess! Psychological thrillers?" Aurora asked, almost buzzing.

"Uh, and romances, I guess," Cami said wondering where the hell this conversation was going. Aurora broke out in a smile, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Why are you here?" Cami blurted out when Aurora didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked, puzzled.

"Why are you in Klaus' life? Messing it up? He has a child to do right by, you're not helping him by blowing in and blowing all my work up!" Cami almost screeched, breathing heavy at the end.

Aurora was silent for a couple minutes before she busted out laughing.

"Oh, lovey. I'll admit that when I first came here, I wanted to have another go with Niklaus, but that was before I heard you try to analyze him," Aurora said, eyes lighting up with an emotion Cami didn't want to identify.

"What?" Cami asked in a small confused voice as Aurora advanced on Cami.

"My Beloved Brother," Aurora snorted, "tried to keep me under thumb by pushing me first into convents and then mad houses, as medical technology advanced. Developed a certain lean towards those medically and religiously inclined."

Cami yelped as her knees buckled, forcing her to sit in a chair. She wasn't entirely sure what Aurora was insinuating but it was giving her weird feelings. Feelings that made her want to get them compelled away.

"I'm, uh, I'm not into girls," Cami mumbled, wide eyed as Aurora straddled her.

"I think you want to believe that, but the way your heart is pitter-pattering," Aurora said sweetly lightly tapping Cami's carotid artery, "I think you know that's not entirely true."

"It...it could be fear," Cami stammered, attempting to use controlled breaths to get her heart rate under control.

"Oh, I know fear and this isn't it," Aurora purred, "The only thing you fear is your reaction. A side effect of being raised mired in religion. In the beginning I was that way also, until the Bishop approached me after Communion. He wanted to see how pure I was, there was a marriage proposal Tristan was considering."

"So he touched you?" Cami asked breathlessly, distantly her anger started to grow.

"He tried but a blonde demon saved me from him," Aurora smiled fondly. Rebekah had tore the Bishop off of her before draining him.

"Rebekah saved you," Cami murmured.

"From the Bishop and the beating that would sure come," Aurora giggled at Cami's confused face, "I wasn't 'pure'. We had numerous guards and workers that appealed to my eye."

Cami blinked as she took in what Aurora said. Rebekah had saved her from a Bishop who wanted to either molest her, or forcibly have sex with her, in order to see if Aurora was a virgin which she wasn't.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cami asked bewildered. People usually weren't this forthcoming with such personal details, especially if there were abusive in nature. Her professors even told her that during sessions, it was hard to get people to divulge such personal and hurtful details.

"It doesn't hold any power over me anymore. Especially since I ate his minions shortly after turning," Aurora smiled serenely.

"You weren't traumatized by it?" Cami asked, "You could still be suffering the aftereffects of the attempted assault and witnessing his death. Many victims of sexual abuse..."

Cami abruptly stopped as she felt Aurora start to lightly grind her hips into Cami's, reminding her that Aurora was still straddling her. Cami grabbed Aurora's hips to stop her, relief flooded her when Aurora stopped.

"Oh, why did you stop?" Aurora pouted disappointed she stopped the psychological evaluation.

"Cami!" Hayley called out as she burst into the bar. She needed Cami's help in dealing with Klaus' behavior towards Jackson. Every time they were in the same room together, the testosterone levels almost choked her.

Aurora pecked Cami on the lips before flashing out the back, leaving a very flustered Cami sitting on the chair.

"What happened in here?" Hayley asked stopping short. The air was heavy with the arousal of 2 distinctive females. Hayley had to take some calming breaths to control her wolf who wanted to rub in the scent.

"Nothing!" Cami squeaked jumping up from the chair before practically running to the bar. She needed alcohol, strong alcohol. Hayley was tempted to pry but she had bigger problems that Cami needed to fix.

"Can you get Klaus to back off of Jackson?" Hayley asked as Cami poured a couple fingers of bourbon.

"What'd he do now?" Cami rasped after downing the entire drink.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Hayley asked, concerned. She'd never seen Cami drink like that this early in the day.

"Yeah, just dandy," Cami dismissed.

Hayley eyed her for a moment before launching into the story. Cami did her best to listen but her attention kept drifting to what just happened with Aurora. Shaken, Cami poured some more fingers of bourbon and downed it.

"I'll see what I can do," Cami promised, clearing her throat. Hayley nodded her acceptance before leaving.

Thankfully the cook and waiters came in after so Cami could focus more on opening Rousseau's. Towards the end of service, Cami noticed Josh hanging by the bar.

"Did something happen to Davina?" Cami asked concerned. The young witch was like a little sister to her.

"What? No!"

"Aiden?"

"No, I just left him" Josh said furrowing his brow.

"Ok, why are you here? You don't usually come to Rousseau's unless something's wrong," Cami sighed in relief.

"Can't I just visit my friend?" Josh tried to joke, but Cami just glared at him, "Ok, fine. I overheard Aurora talking about you and I wanted to check on you."

"What did she say?" Cami asked after dragging Josh to the office.

Josh grimaced, he really didn't want to be in this position. But Cami was his friend.

"She was talking with Klaus about how to woo someone who was quite a bit younger than them."

"That doesn't mean she was talking about me," Cami snapped causing Josh to flinch, "Sorry."

"Aurora then asked Klaus about his blonde and how he managed to get her when she was already involved with another person. Klaus seriously threatened Aurora over spreading rumors of the blonde vampire. I think he had his hand on her heart. It was seriously scary. Aurora said she had no reason to go after his blonde since she found her own, who was human. Klaus let her go and told her to have fun with the brave bartender," Josh rambled.

Cami's first was happy that Klaus didn't seem to be interested in Aurora. But then jealousy reared its head again over the comment about a blonde vampire and how violent he got over Aurora's passing mention of her. Finally anger over Klaus giving Aurora permission to 'woo' her, using his nickname for her.

"What?" Cami snapped at Josh who put his hands up in surrender, "I'm fine!"

"Okay, I never thought you weren't," Josh said earnestly.

"Then why are you here to check on me?" Cami almost shrieked.

"What Aurora alluded to was that she wants you. Not as a friend but lover. Probably a friend too but mainly it sounded like she definitely wants to have sex with you," Josh explained calmly, "That surprised me because, my gaydar is pretty good and you didn't register. But my bi-dar isn't that great."

Cami slightly relaxed as Josh talked but her defenses rose again at the mention of the bi-dar.

"I'm not bisexual, I don't like girls that way," Cami protested.

"Ok, you don't like girls," Josh agreed fast, knowing that he was treading on very thin ice, "But what about just 1 girl?"

Cami glared at Josh who didn't back down.

"Look, I love you. But I can tell this is bothering you somehow," Josh said putting an arm around Cami who groaned, "It might help to tell me what happened between you and Aurora."

"Can we do this at my apartment?" Cami sighed resignedly.

"Sure, I'll go see if Mary will close so we can go," Josh said hopping up from the desk they were leaning on. He was out the door, sans flashing, before Cami could say anything.

Roughly 30 minutes later, Cami and Josh arrived at her apartment. As she recounted what happened yesterday and then before opening, Cami couldn't look at Josh.

"So you think Hayley smelled something?" Josh asked.

"Maybe?" Cami said confused that he latched onto that specific detail.

"I need to call Aiden," Josh declared, getting his phone out.

"What?! No!" Cami said jumping on Josh.

"He's a werewolf, he might be able to explain some things," Josh reasoned, "He won't judge you for what's going on with Aurora."

"...fine…," Cami huffed before getting up to get bourbon.

"What?" Aiden croaked in greeting.

"I have a wolf question," Josh asked, slightly grimacing when he noticed the time, 3 am.

"This early?" Aiden sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

"How affected would a werewolf be if they caught whiff of 2 people's arousals?" Josh asked as Cami downed the bourbon.

"Depends, if the two people are highly attracted to each other, it's almost heady. Think walking into a wall of sex," Aiden said, "Ever since the 'hybridization' I've heard some of that happening. The werewolf got just as aroused and tried to have sex with the first female he saw."

"Wait, was that Oliver?!" Josh gossiped before Cami hit him with a couple envelopes, "Sorry, wrong time."

"Yeah, it was Oliver. He'd walked in after an 'eye sex' session of Hayley and Jackson," Aiden laughed.

"What would happen if it wasn't just eye sex but almost a make out session?" Josh asked as Cami bit her nails.

"Second base?" Aiden asked, starting to sound more awake.

"Basically," Josh said off of Cami's nod.

She then put her head in her hands. Cami wanted to scream, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. God, she wished Klaus or Marcel had done what Aurora did.

Cami would have been freaked out, and a little happy, if it had been Klaus but Aurora? Why her?

"The scent would be extra potent, not quite the level of actual sex but close," Aiden said shifting to a sitting position, " Wait, did this happen mid-morning?"

"Uh, yeah," Josh said as Cami blushed furiously.

"Huh."

"What happened?"

"Hayley came back to the Bayou a little later, dragged Jackson off to their cabin, and scared everyone away," Aiden laughed as Cami flushed crimson.

"Thanks," Josh said trying not to laugh.

"No problem," Aiden yawned.

"Oh god," Cami sighed.

"Talk to me," Josh said forcing Cami to look at him as they sat on her couch.

"I'm not gay, or bisexual," Cami said, "This shouldn't be happening."

"Why?" Josh prompted, when Cami floundered, "Because you weren't raised that way?"

Cami was slightly confused as to what Josh was getting at. Sure she grew up in a Catholic household, her twin brother even following in her uncle's footsteps into seminary. Cami was never as religious as the rest of her family but was never made to feel left out.

"Ok, what would you tell a person who came to see you, as a therapist? Someone with a similar situation?" Josh prompted.

"It's just..it's not that easy," Cami protested, "This isn't about what I would tell someone to do."

"Then what is it about?" Josh asked, trying not to get exasperated. He was hoping Cami wasn't one of those people who were okay with gay people until they themselves started having 'feelings' towards the same sex.

"Aurora is a vampire! She's 1,000 years old! She's probably killed hundreds of people! Without remorse and probably for fun!" Cami cried surprising Josh for a moment.

"So has Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Marcel. Even Hayley apparently has and she wasn't a hybrid then," Josh pointed out, "You've slept with Marcel after knowing he was a vampire, an oldish vampire. Now you're kinda chasing after Klaus, who not only sired Marcel and me, but is probably one of the more bloodthirsty vampires, besides Kol."

"Klaus has deep-seated reasons why he reacts the way he does. I'm working with him to overcome them," Cami stated passionately.

"What about the others?" Josh asked.

Cami opened and closed her mouth several times. What about the other Originals, Marcel and Hayley?

"When you become a vampire, everything becomes amplified," Josh said, "Whatever your personality was before, gets cranked to 11. Emotions are a roller coaster in the beginning. Marcel even talked about a humanity switch for vampires."

"Humanity switch?"

"Apparently vampires can turn off their humanity or emotions, it was kinda confusing how he explained it," Josh shrugged.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Cami asked confused.

"Marcel said some vampires can't handle the beginning or some experience a traumatic event. But when they 'flip the switch', they become emotionless and don't care for the living at all. Marcel also said that once the switch is flipped back on, whether on purpose or not, all the emotion they tried to escape from comes crashing back. The vampire, then, usually focuses on one specific emotion to deal with it all," Josh repeated, with a slight shudder. He hoped he never flipped the switch.

Cami was horrified, she knew there were some people who ran away from their problems. Some people went to great lengths to escape by creating new personalities/personas and moving to new areas. Some even became numb to emotion before finally cracking.

Everyone reacted differently to traumas differently, that's what all her professors taught her. Cami guessed that it would be worse as a vampire, with the amplification Josh was talking about.

"Whoa. Did not realize that it's almost 5 a.m.," Josh said after Cami almost took her head off with a yawn, "Why don't you sleep on what we talked about and we can get together later tomorrow, which is today."

Cami tried to protest but the weight of exhaustion, mostly mental, crashed into her. She trudged to her bed as Josh let himself out and collapsed into it.

Maybe she could find out this blonde vampire Klaus was so protective of and question her about their relationship?

Cami made a quick note in her phone about it before falling asleep.


End file.
